Brick and Jo
This article focuses on the interactions between [[Brick|'Brick']] and [[Jo|'Jo']]. Overview Brick and Jo were both placed on the Mutant Laser Squirrels. In the beginning, they didn't interact much, until during an elimination ceremony, where Jo convinced Brick to trust him, in which he does. Throughout the season, he completely trusts her, but is caught trying to break up fights with Jo or someone else. Things change completely when Brick and Jo accidentally kiss, and they struggle with ignoring the kiss, making their interactions completely awkward. Jo decides to go for the jugular, and constantly makes fun of his relationship with Amy, and uses her to provoke him. When Brick is reunited with his girlfriend Amy, Jo is extremely jealous and angry with him. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning In the episode, the two didn't interact, but when Chris said that Jo and Beardo were in the Bottom 2, Brick asked Noah who he thought was going home, and Brick didn't seem surprised when Jo got the final marshmallow. When Chris says that Brick and Dave will be switching teams, Jo says she loves it when things are shaken up. She then says that Brick is the best one, but she says never mind after and blushes. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens In the episode, Jo approaches Brick and tells him they are teammates with Soggy McGee, in which Brick replies saying, "I guess so." In Jo's confessional, she states that she wants Brick in an alliance, since he is popular on their team. At their second elimination ceremony, Jo tells Brick that Brightning is planning on voting out Amy, in which he worries. He then proposes a deal with Jo that if she'll keep him and Amy safe, he'll keep her safe, and which she agrees, with a grin. When Jo and Brick both get marshmallows, he says "good job team" and she replies by telling him thank you, and she called him 'Brickhouse'. Jo and Scott soon get into a fight, but Brick breaks up the fight, right when Chris announces that Cody is eliminated. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder In the beginning of the episode, Jo goes into the boys' cabin, and she, Brick, Scott, and Lightning talk about how they will win the next challenge no matter what. In the eating challenge, Jo threw up the eggs, and asked if she still has to eat them. Brick tells her if it is the egg vomit, then just eat it. Jo then listens and slurps up the vomit. Once the Squirrels win the challenge, both are glad that they won. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Before the challenge, Brick tells his team to get their brains working, and Jo replies by saying it's going to be a riot. After the first round, Lightning tells a lie about Tyler and Lindsay, and Brick asks if its true, and Jo replies by calling Lightning a clown, and asking Brick if he actually believes him. Throughout the challenge, they keep guessing correctly, until Brick and Beth are out, and Jo gets frustrated by this. Once Jo is out of the challenge, Brick becomes frustrated that it's all up to Lightning and Scott. After they lose the challenge, because of Lightning, Jo asks everyone to beat him up, but Brick doesn't. After Jo is done, Brick asks her who she is voting for. At the elimination ceremony, Brick is called safe, and Jo pats him on the back. Amy becomes jealous, and tells Jo that he is her boyfriend. Jo laughs and says she doesn't want him, which makes Amy yell at her, telling her to not touch Brick. Brick tells Amy to calm down, and tells her he doesn't like Jo that way. After Courtney is eliminated, Chris announces Eva will be on their team, and Brick, Jo, and the rest of their team welcome her to the team. En-Toxicating Before the challenge when everyone is in the mess hall, Brick sits next to Amy, but Jo sits in between them and scoots Amy over to the side. Brick asks if Jo could just sit on the other side of him, and Amy gets angered, and pushes her off the bench, along with calling her Joey. Jo gets up and sits down on the other side of Brick, while being angered by Amy. After everyone eats the food, everyone falls asleep, including Jo and Brick. Once they were in the middle of the forest, Brick asked if everyone was okay, and Jo says she is okay, and calls him sergeant. In Jo's confessional, she says she can't deal with anyone on her team, especially Amy, but says Brick is a decent ally. Once everyone from her team runs away to find the purple flower, including Brick, and she realizes that she is all alone. Once Scott had the flower, Tyler tackled him, Brick tackled Tyler, and Jo tackled Tyler, and she yelled for Brick and Scott to run to Chris. After the Squirrels win, Brick asks Amy if she needs any help with Sammy, and Jo interrupts them by telling Amy an idea, and Brick asks if she was eavesdropping. Jo doesn't admit, but she said maybe. During the elimination ceremony, Jo and Brick are watching, but separately. Mutant Kingdom They didn't interact in the beginning much, but they were both confused about Chris being taken away, and Duncan being a "girl guy". Once Brick, Scott, and Lightning run up the hill, Jo quotes that all the guys were sticking together. Once Jo was captured by the psycho killer, Brick said was upset that someone else from their team was captured. At their elimination ceremony, after Jo, Amy, and Brick are called safe, Amy and Jo start to argue, but Brick breaks up the fight. After Chris announces Duncan is going home, the whole team, including Brick and Jo, says goodbye to Duncan. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste During the challenge, Jo whispers to Brick that she knows who had the plan of voting off Amy, so Brick whispers back asking who. He then tells her she can tell him after the challenge is over, in which she agrees. Once Brick answers a question and gets a point for his team, Jo pats him on the back, calling him Bruscles, and telling him his girl would be proud. He then tells her thanks. Lightning then asks Brick why he's getting close with Jo, as she eliminated him in Revenge of the Island. Brick replies saying that he is not trying to get close to her. After their team, the Squirrels, won the challenge, Brick asks Jo who had the idea of voting Amy out. She tells him that it was a collaboration between Lightning and Sammy. Brick then becomes surprised that they had the idea. Fun Zone 3.0 After Chris tells everyone the challenge, Brick, Jo, and Scarlett run together through the maze. After Scott and Alejandro also switch, Jo tells Brick and Scarlett she can't believe Alejandro is on their team. Jo tells them that Alejandro and Lightning don't have the numbers, but before she says it, she falls in a ditch filled with crabs. Scarlett yells out to help Jo, as Brick gives her a hand, and pulls her out of the ditch, in which she thanks him. After that, Jo tells everyone to climb the walls, and Brick agrees with it. Soon, Brick, Jo, and Scarlett make it to the beach, where Sammy is already trying to make a fire. Jo, Brick, and the rest of their team are excited that they won the challenge. Brick then asks Jo, Scarlett, and Eva if they want to be in an alliance. The three, including Jo, say yes, and all are shocked when Lindsay is eliminated and breaks up with Tyler. Mutant See, Mutant Do Brick says in his confessional how he feels safer with his alliance with Jo, Eva, and Scarlett. When Brick runs to the beach for the challenge with Jo, Eva, and Scarlett, Jo tells him to leave. Brick sadly leaves, which causes Eva and Jo to be in an argument. Brick says in his other confessional that he doesn't know why Eva and Jo hate him all of a sudden. Once the challenge is over, Scarlett tells Brick, Jo, and Eva about her plan. Brick becomes nervous, but is relieved when he is safe with 2 votes, and turns to his girls alliance, and tells them thanks. Samey-Bot's Revenge It is the merge, and Brick is offered to work with his old allies Scott and Lightning. When he is about to go with them, Jo grabs Brick, and forces him to follow her, Scarlett and Eva, not wanting him to ally with her biggest enemies in the game. However, Brick and Jo end up being in the same group along with Noah and Scarlett. Brick tries to lead their group, but Jo does not listen to him, and eventually abandons the group and gets lost. Brick is the first one to notice that she is gone, and wonders where she is. 2014: A Toxic Owen Bring distracted by the drama in her alliances, he stumbles and trips over Brick, causing her to accidentally kiss him on the lips. Both of them grow instantly nervous and awkward, though she instantly tells him that it is not a big deal altough it is a big deal to both of them. Brick immediately asks her if they can work together for the challenge, only for her to run to Scarlett, and to drag her away form him, being too nervous and embarassed to be around Brick. As she is working with Scarlett during the challenge, she keeps on mumbling on how Brick's lips are distracting her, only for her to mentally beat herself up about thinking about him so much. When she is one fo the first captured, Jo bumps into Brick, and tags him. He keeps on mumbling and stumbling on the kiss, accidentally saying that he enjoyed it, only to mentally beat himself about it. Jo tells him that it is not a big deal at all, and that the both of them need to stop thinking about it, continuing that she is not dreaming about it, and that she let it go. They work to tag people for the rest of the challenge. Jo irritatingly insults Brick by calling him "Briccoli" when he brings up the kiss again. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind Jo is irritated with everybody remaining on the show, including Brick, and when she snaps on everyone repeating what Chris already says, Brick nervously backs away from her and her attitude. When Jo falls from the cliff , she whines and complains to Chris, which causes Brick to laugh at her. On the Hurdles portion of the challenge, they are running, and Jo decided to taunt brick by proclaiming that his girlfriend Amy hates his unibrow. At the end of the challenge, Jo unleashes a bunch of items from the previous contestants, and when a bunch of pills are shown, she explains that Brick and Lightning have been taking steroid pills that their ally, Scott, left behind, and he could do nothing but gasp, and stay silent. Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds Brick is in the confessional, nervous, angered, and hesitant about Jo from the information she revealed at the challenge, and did not like that she brought up Amy, and in Jo's confessional, she calls him a roid monkey, as well as Lightning. When Chris tells them that the challenge is about their interactions in the season, Brick glances to Jo nervously, asking if that has to be the requirement. Jo shows up, and tells Brick to can it, calling him "Brick-for-Brains" and "Steroid Houser". Neither are pleased to have been paired up with one another, and as they are running, Jo threatens him and says that she will tell his sorry excuse of a girlfriend Amy more dirt about him if they lose, which he says that he understands. As she is bobbing for pig legs, she accuses him of throwing the challenge, and he says so what if he is, only for her to demand him to help her with the challenge. Brick starts bobbing for pigs with Jo, but he ends up choking on the pig leg, and turns blue, trying to breathe and save himself. Jo is worried for Brick, and tries to save him, only to go to her normal demeanor and demands that she will not lose this challenge. When Brick coughs out the pig leg, he is relieved and thankful that she saved him, calling her a good soldier. Jo is mad that they are now out of the challenge, and that he is still being nice to her after she revealed his dirty info. Brick is eliminated by Scarlett and Staci because he is distracting Jo from the game, and he wishes everyone luck. Jo is taken aback and saddened by his elimination, though she tries to play it off like she could care less. Sleepless in Awkwanawaw When Amy and Jo are arguing about Brick and Jo kissing, Jo tells her that Brick kissed her, causing Brick to tell Jo to not bring that up, since she is making things worse in his relationship than they already are. He speaks in the confessional that he has no feelings whatsoever for Jo, and he tells Amy that in person. Jo overhears this, and tells her that Brick told her that he hates his girlfriend, and begged Jo not to vote him off, so he will not have to be with her. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize When Jo is looking at Amy and Brick converse and make out, she comments that she feels like she is going to vomit. Brick glares at her, and tells her that she could not have gotten a boyfriend, only for her to remind him that she could have stolen him from Amy if she wanted to, only to feel a bit bad by his insult. He tells her that he is way better off with Amy than he is than her, calling Jo a traitor. Jo kisses Scott to make Brick jealous, and he is completely stunned, telling Amy that they should hang around when Jo is not around, clearly disturbed. When Brick is making out with Amy, Jo looks at them, and whines emotionally about not getting anything from this season, and he notices that she is looking at him when she said that, asking why she said that. Jo tells him that she was not looking at him, and runs off crying. When Lightning laughs about Brick breaking Jo's heart, he is a bit confused, stating that he only has Amy's heart. Trivia * The two of them are both competitive by nature. * They both have conflicts with Scott. ** However, Brick only has a one-sided conflict with Scott. * Both have played the same number of seasons. ** Brick: TDAW and TDTB ; Jo: TDWW and TDTB * They have been on the same team in the seasons they have played on together. * They are both in an alliance called Femme Fatale. * It is hinted that both of them have an attraction to one another, but they fight it off. ** However, Brick isn't attracted to her anymore. * Brick and Jo have both switched teams before. ** Brick switched teams in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and temporarily in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Jo switched teams in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Attractions Category:Conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Season 4 interactions Category:One-sided conflicts Category:One-sided attractions